


Day 2 (Angst)

by Funqpop



Series: Kuzuhina week 2019 Funqpop [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Lover, Fuyuhiko is mourning, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hajime Hinata was seriously hurt, Kuzuhina Week 2019, M/M, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Sad, Talk about death, Talk about the after life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, graphic death, i cried, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Hajime (Hinata) Kuzuryu's death has been a huge toll on his Husband's death. This man who was married to Hajime was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. He misses Hajime every day, he wishes he could see his husband just one more time...This was inspired by War of Hearts by Ruelle.





	1. His death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498658) by Ruelle. 



(PoV Fuyuhiko)

_Why did this have to happen to him... We were just walking around in a field near my family's base... Then the two were suddenly attacked, but... They didn't go for Fuyuhiko, they went for Hajime... They killed Hajime with the intent that he would not survive the attack... I was frozen in place as they tore him up in front of my very eyes. Blood was going everywhere, I could tell from the first tear that he wouldn't be able to make it... Bits of Hajime were everywhere and Fuyuhiko just stood there, he couldn't even run to get help... He was useless in this situation... The murderers just ran off after they were done, all that was left intact was the mangled body of Hajime Hinata..._

Fuyuhiko suddenly snapped back to reality. He ran over to Hajime and tried to look for any sign that he was still alive, he couldn't lose the one person he loved more than even upholding the clan! He was holding Hajime close, looking for any way to bring him back... Fuyuhiko was crying so hard that is was hard to see. He couldn't do anything! He couldn't save Hajime, he had to get someone, he had to TRY to be more useful then he was just a few minutes ago! He was probably covered in blood but he didn't care... He put the corpse down and ran off to get the clan's help!

But they were too late...

**_"Come to me in the night hours_ **

**_I will wait for you_ **

**_And I can't sleep_ **

**_Cause thoughts devour_ **

**_Thoughts of you consume."_ **


	2. His acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is life many years after Hajime's death. Fuyuhiko is finally accepting it after the Depression he has felt due to losing the one he truely loved.

**_"I can't help, but love you_ **

**_Even though I try not to_ **

**_I can't help, but want you_ **

**_I know that I'd die without you."_ **

Fuyuhiko was sitting on his bed. He was staring out into the ocean, remembering the Killing Games, Peko who had found love in her wife Ibuki, and his dead husband Hajime Hinata. He missed Hajime, he honestly wishes that he could have died with him so they'd be together still... He just wanted to feel Hajime's warm hugs again.

_Hey Hajime... Remember that time Ibuki came over to see Peko and she destroyed the kitchen?_ He thought to himself, chuckling a little bit. Man, if Hajime was still he's sure that Hajime would get annoyed but end up laughing with him. No one can stay mad at Ibuki for too long now that he thinks about it, Ibuki just had contagious excitement sometimes...

Fuyuhiko lied to himself every day so he could keep going. He told himself that he'll naturally die one day and he'll be able to hold Hajime in his arms... But he always knows that he may not get that chance. He can keep hoping that it was all fake too, believe that if Hajime isn't up there but he's still on the earth. He loves this man way too much and just wants to hold him and kiss him and just be with him again...

**_"I can't help, but be wrong in the dark_ **

**_Cause I'm overcome in this War of Hearts._ **

**_I can't help, but want oceans to part_ **

**_Cause I'm overcome in this War of Hearts."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't cry too much and that you at least enjoyed this a tiny bit. I was told to give this a semi-good ending instead of the bad ending I had planned. I can always make another chapter if anyone wants it!


End file.
